csofandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches and Bugs
A variety of Glitches and Bugs are found within the game, some are for the player's advantage while others may not be useful in-game. List of Bugs and Glitches *Bunnyhop – Allows a player to move faster than the player's original running speed. *Surfing – Allows players to slide down a tilted slope to move faster. *Double Duck or Fast Ducking - Allows a player to move faster and silent, also it can help you to climb low edges. *Ground Strafe - Allows a player to move faster than bunnyhopping. *Lag Teleporting – A player or enemy lagging in a server can teleport from one place to another. *Bot Wall hacking – In 747 map, bot can see through red curtains in the plane. *Long Jump – Trick which if performed well, the player will reach further areas. *Skywalk – Players can walk on the skybox by getting 1 or more person helping them reaching the skybox. (Warning: Anyone caught doing this glitch will be banned for a permanent duration) *Spawn Error – In Bot Original, after a round the player will die at spawn when a bot mate spawns at the same spawn entity as you. *Fast Ladder Climb - The player can climb ladders faster by pressing both forward and right/left move buttons. However, it needs specific angle of view to do this. *Fast Duct Jump - In Assault map, the player can move faster in duct for a while by jumping in the middle of the ladder connecting to ducts. *Bullet Hit - This is a common latency related problem which affects a lot the bullet registration. This happens when the user suffers from high latency, in consequence, they will have issues when trying to hit a certain target with a firearm. *Safe Falling - Involves maps with waterbodies within them where if a player falls from however height, they will suffer no damage at all, as long as they land on one of these wet surfaces. Zombie Mods *Deimos and Ganymede models bug can be done by moving right and left which will make them invulnerable due to hitbox error. However, the player cannot move any further or get shot. This bug is illegal and the player caught doing this bug can be banned for 2 weeks. This bug can be countered by throwing explosives, using melee weapon or wait for the Deimos or Ganymede to stop doing the bug. Some said it can be countered by shooting at the feet. This bug was fixed after Free Update patch. Zombie Scenario *In Lost City, zombies are unable to reach the players that are under the red and white striped awning. Even with this done, the throwing-type zombies are still able to attack them. This bug was fixed after Re:boot. *Zombies are unable to attack players due to Juggernauts blocking the zombie. *Players can jump on Phobos head with the help of 2 players. *Players can jump on top of the Pursuer-type Light Zombie. This bug was fixed after Re:boot. *In Angra Nest, while fighting with Angra, you get a re-entry to the headquarters in the building. Kill the Venom Guard using Tomahawk and press the space bar when he explodes. *In Chaos, in the lab (the 2-doors room with a button to close 2 doors), if you choose the Red-way (Stair), after 9 minutes, then ask a player to crouch on the stair and jump above him/her, you can get outside the map. Caution that you CAN'T enter any other places until that round finishes and the round will NEVER finish if 5 or more players bugged outside, since the round needs 5 players to enter the area to pass the round. *In Envy Mask and Paranoia, somewhere in the map where you're supposed to fight a Frozen Terror, there is a chance that it won't spawn, causing the players unable to proceed. *In Threat, if you use THANATOS-7's B mode to shoot AMP Suit, it can make the AMP Suit unable to move. 747 *The players can glitch into a room inside the airplane. Two players are needed to jump, one above another. This is mainly used by the Terrorists to win the round. Zombie Escape *In Skyline, sometimes getting near the edge of the elevator while jumping will make the player stuck and unable to move. *Players can reach the finish line immediately from the start by Record bug. *In Hitchhiking, players could destroy the first wall easily using grenades. Weapons *SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade, Hammer and Wakizashi Glitch - Trick by which a player exploits the delay between attacks to quickly switch between items, that is a weapon or equipment. Its execution is intended to increase the number of hits and by consequence, the output firepower. This bug was fixed in some regions. **Interestingly, the kill icon will be in accordance to the item drawn upon killing the opponent. **The knockback that a weapon possess can also be inflicted through this. *Reloading Animation bug - Some weapons such as Gáe Bolg, Triple-barreled shotgun and K1A Maverick, have shorter reloading time than their animation. Category:Gameplay